mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Isoko Anjou
is a character of Mahou Shoujo Site Sept and Mahou Shoujo Site under the identity "A". Appearance Isoko is a fair-skinned girl of medium height, with long dark brown hair, she also has a threatening look on her face. Her dress not change much, which is her school uniform. When she is A, she wears a black cloak and her face that resembles an Asian baby. Like all Magical Girls the Emblem of the Stick she's using appears in her eyes and her hair grows longer and changes color in the tips, looking like colored highlights. When using her sticks, her emblems is the angstrom sign Å (Hair Dryer), the proportional Symbol ∝ (Handbell), the slash Symbol / (Glasses) and the Cents symbol ¢ (Gloves). Personality Isoko is a cynical girl with an aura of malice but does well to hide this side of herself by displaying a goofy/bubbly personality, she shown to have a manipulative, devious, cunning streak continuously tries and succeeds to take advantage of the various situations which she finds herself in, in order to further her own agenda, as seen when she was aware of Reiko Maguchi actions to humiliate Tsurara Takahashi and didn't even bother to stop her, but Isoko instead took photos of her in the act in order to manoeuvre Hyoka Nagatsuki into a situations where she either had no choice but to help her or where she can use the situation as leverage to still have her assist her. She's shown to have the habit of intimidating and scaring others for the fun of it, as seen when she vaguely wondered to Tsurara if anything magical happened to their missing teacher that could have caused his disappearance all the while aiming a malicious knowing look at her. She's also been shown to be quite blunt, as she viciously slaps Hyoka to not die and instead gave her the option of helping her get even with the Mahou Shoujo Site which for some reason she holds a strong grudge against, her Hatred extends to the point that she began to relentlessly researching and study the Site in order to find loopholes that she could exploit to destroy it, even going as far as giving out Sticks to seemingly random People with Malicious Intentions just to learn more about the Sticks. Regardless of this, she has shown remorse for the innocent victims of her pursuit as seen in Chapter 119 where she expressed slight penitence at the death of Airi Komura due to her actions. Later in Chapter 136 it was revealed in the past that Isoko had a more girlish and genuine personality to her, having expressed strong romantic feeling for a boy named Haruto and even went screaming that she absolutely loved him. History For now, we don't know if there was ever any misfortune in Isoko's past. She did tell Hyoka Nagatsuki that like their teacher, she received her stick through other means, and not through the site itself. It's said though that she holds a grudge for the Mahou Shoujo Site and wishes to destroy it. Ever since then, she has undergone multiple experiments to investigate the site under her Magical Messenger identity "A" finding and testing numerous theories regarding Site like how the Administrators are made, how they operate, what happens to Magical Girls and their stick when they run out of Lifespan, how the Sticks are distributed, if Men can also use a Stick and what happens if they do, during the course of this investigations she ended up obtaining a large Collection of Sticks, numbering in a total of 30 overall, the exact details of how she obtained so many Sticks is unknown but in later chapters she implied that she stole them from other unfortunate girls before they can receive them properly She then began to test out the theory if men unrelated to the Mahou Shoujo Site can also use the stick, as such she handed out an unknown Stick that can cause physical damage to the targets body by hitting their shadow to three boys (Tatsumi Karasuma,Ryuto Saibara and Tsubasa Hisamatsu) the three boys thus then proceeded to use the stick to kill an 8 year old girl for fun, thus confirming that males can also use a stick, it is unknown what happened to the stick she gave them after the three were killed by Mr. Komura, but it can be assumed that she took it back, Later she observed a Magical Girl exhausting her Lifespan and observing what happened to her, she later then confirmed that the power of the Stick merged with the girl as she was now a Site admin. Later she began further researching on what exactly happens to the Magical Girl when they disappear in a cloud of black smoke after using all of their lifespans, She began Meddling in the Affairs of Tsurara Takahashi and Hyoka Nagatsuki where she assisted Hyoka in avenging Tsurara death on the one responsible for spreading the pornographic photos of her, successfully killing her after a lengthy battle where Hyoka had exhausted her Lifespan using her Electric Drill Stick, she then convinced her to infiltrate the Mahou shoujo site by becoming an Admins in order to both obtain vengeance against them, as Hyoka was disappearing in black smoke Anjou infiltrated the Site Admins Meeting room by using her Glasses Stick to shrink herself into Microscopic size and used her Handbell Stick to teleport herself into the Black smoke of Hyoka's body, after infiltrating the Admins meeting room inside Hyoka she then managed to awaken a small silver of Hyoka human mind as she was being transformed into Nana thereby confirming that when Magical Girls die from overusing their sticks they are then teleported into the Kings and Admins base where the Kings decides if they are to become a Site Admin or not, it is unknown how she escaped after. Abilities Collection of Sticks Prior to being "Killed" Anjou in her alternate identity "A" she had managed to acquire a huge collection of Sticks, numbering to a total of 30 or even more due to her handing out the sticks to various individuals, having given Touko Arareya her Conductor's Baton and given three boys an Unknown Stick that can inflict damage to a target by attacking its shadow, and giving her two henchmen access to the Crossbow and Fencing Stick. State Restoration The hairdryer Stick that has the power to return someone or something to the state/place they were in previously. Travel With this stick, she can create Space-Time portals to travel through being able to create portals without being in the immediate vicinity as seen when she created one to teleport Nana to safety despite being miles away from her. Size Alteration With her glasses, she can change the size of her body to any size she wants, so far she's shown to shrink herself down into microscopic size to hide inside in Hyouka body in order to spy on the Site Administrators. Puppet She obtained and use another Stick from the Collection of Sticks When Kayo offered it to them to battle the King, Anjou picked the Glove Sticks to go into battle with. The Gloves has the power to telekinetically grab/control objects by simply gesturing at the target with the users' hands, seeing as how Anjou grabbed and ripped out chunks of the Altar by simply gesturing at it with her fists While wearing the Gloves. Regeneration When she threatened Kichiro Misumi and attacked Alice in her alternate A identity, Anjou was able to survive being gunned down and shot multiple time across her body by Kichiro, it is assumed that one of her Sticks in her Collection Of Sticks had given her this power. Sticks Given Here you can see a list of the sticks that A/Isoko Anjou has given to unfortunate girls, throughout the series: Victims of Sticks received from A Trivia * The name Isoko 'means "beach, seashore" (磯) ('iso) and "child" (子) (ko). * Isoko's ability has some similarities with Alice Misumi's Rewind. * In Chapter 85, it's confirmed that she's alive and well and she is currently working with Kichiro Misumi and Alice Misumi, having formed an alliance of mutual benefit with them in order to help them find Louise Misumi (Kichiro's other little sister) who might have become a Site Admin and was the one who recommended to them that Kichiro make an alliance with Nana. * Isoko's face/mask is based on Noh, commonly used as an accessory in dramatic Noh performances. * Isoko has a lot of sticks, the reason, and method of how she got them is unknown, but according to her she obtained them through a different route, not through the Site. In Chapter 126, she hinted that like Reiko Maguchi, Isoko might have instead stolen the Sticks from their rightful owners by waiting for the site admin to deliver them in school Lockers, then taking the sticks before the Unfortunate girl can receive them properly, as she hinted that she put a "lot of work" in gathering them it's been confirmed that all the sticks she has where originally from Nana. * Isoko seems to be the one who is handing out sticks to unfortunate girls or even Boys not chosen by the Magical Girl Site, in order for her to perform experiments regarding the Sticks and the Magical Girl Site in order to glean possible holes in their system that she can exploit. ** But due to that, many of the Sticks she gave have been used to kill innocents. * In Chapter 135 it was revealed that she had a boyfriend named Haruto, with whom she seemed to have a deep mutual romantic relationship with, it has been speculated that perhaps something happened to him that the Mahou Shoujo Site was directly or indirectly responsible for, that caused her to develop a deep hatred towards the Site. ** In the new timeline created by Aya, no misfortune had presumably befallen to Anjou or Haruto, as such Anjou never developed a grudge towards the Site, much less know of its existence, as such she never began investigating the Site nor did she distribute any Sticks to anyone outside the site, leading to all the victims of her actions to not be killed. ** This also directly affected Kayo Komura, as her sister was never murdered by the three boys Anjou had given a stick to, her little sister Airi was never murdered, which never lead to her father murdering the three boys in revenge, thus preventing Kayo from being bullied and eventually be chosen by the Mahou Shoujo Site. * In Chapter 9, Isoko said “I'll see you in another dimension!” A reference of the popular manga and anime series, Dragon Ball. es:Isoko Anjo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept Category:Mahou Shoujo Site